


The Pillow

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Masturbation, Other, Trans Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Five is back in a teen body, meaning he has the same teen hormones compelling him to touch himself.
Kudos: 54





	The Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m still alive. Yes, I still write. It’s just that school started and my laptop almost caught on fire, so I haven’t had the chance. I just figured I’d type up something on my iPad.

Number Five sat at the edge of his bed, squirming. He ached for something — ANYTHING — to satisfy the wet slick in his boxers. “Ungh~” he whined whorishly, thrusting into the sheets. The silk of the blankets rubbed against his clit, doing little to help. Good thing he was home alone; if anyone saw him like this, he’d be done for. If anyone saw him whining and silently begging like a slut, there would be no respect left. People would treat him like Klaus.

He considered using his hands, but that always hurt at some point and he could never get a fun angle. “I bet Klaus has a vibrator,” he muttered to himself. “I could borrow that for a little while.” But he didn’t want to stand up. He was in a predicament. He grabbed a pillow from his bed and curled himself around it. The soft cushion was held firm between his thighs, his arms latched around it. Five buried his face in the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. Although he was alone, he felt humiliated.

What would The Handler do if she saw him like this? What would Diego and Luther do? Klaus and Ben would probably understand him on some level, but that’s because they don’t hold grudges against him. They treat him like a person. Five took a deep breath before tearing way his last strand of dignity. Then, slowly but carefully, he started grinding against the pillow. He felt so dirty and slutty. His clit rubbed against the pillow, sending shivers up his spine and down his legs. The wetness in his shorts heightened. “Sh-Shit...” he gasped. He nuzzled the pillow harder and harder until he forgot what he was doing.

While he was satisfying himself, he felt his muscles become less tense. Sure, he was humping a pillow like a bitch in heat, but it was making him forget all his stressors. His family, the apocalypse... it all went away. He liked this feeling. It was a warm summer day breaking into his eternal winter. He hadn’t felt this way since he was... since he was... since he was... when? the thought occurred to him that he had never felt this way before. In all his years of self-pleasure and loneliness, he had never reached a masturbation high.

“Holy fuck,” he whimpered. It sounded slutty and naughty in his teenage voice. His voice he used for many other more important things. He tilted his chin and let his eyes roll to the back of his head, tongue hanging out like a pornstar. He begged for penetration, but the only resources he had were for grinding or rutting against. He pouted to himself. He was so wet already, it was as if he had pissed himself. His pussy was throbbing and giving him convulsions. “Mmph!” he groaned into the pillow with another twitch. He held the pillow close. He wasn’t sure if he had orgasmed during his grinding or not, and he wasn’t going to bed without cumming first. He couldn’t leave himself hanging.

He picked up the pillow again and angled himself over it. His arms planted on the sides of the pillow, his legs straddling it gracefully. His ass lifted his only small blanket up, giving the draft in the room access to him. Five was trying a different position. He felt more like a powerful top with the pillow beneath him. Like if the pillow was a person, Five would be in charge and he would love it. Not as much as he’d love being underneath a dominant man with a huge cock and dirty-talking mouth, but he’d still have fun. 

Number Five began rolling his hips down into the pillow, letting his body slip into rhythm. He eased himself into it, thrust by thrust, before picking up the pace. “Hell yes,” he whispered softly. Tears stung at his eyes for no reason. It just felt that good to get this type of stress out. He moaned quietly. This was better than what he did earlier. This was giving him results. He carried himself along, chasing his orgasm until it arrived. Slick ran down his legs, making him shiver and twitch. His legs gave out beneath him. Five panted, gasping for air. “Sweet Jesus,” he muttered. That felt too good. It left him too tired to put his clothes back on. Instead, he covered himself with more blankets and snuggled into his mattress. Lazily, he reached out to turn off the lamp before falling asleep. 

Man, it felt good to be a horny teenager again.


End file.
